


Lost and Found

by lln



Series: JATP Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Centric, Gen, JATP Appreciation Week 2020, M/M, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: Alex doesn’t mean to, but he runs into Willie afterThe Orphuemperformance. As much as Alex is overjoyed, something doesn’t feel quite right.Set afterLet's Hang Out Sometime.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie
Series: JATP Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997095
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [JATP Appreciation Week](https://jatp-week.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
>  **DAY 1 | Write in your favourite character's POV.**
> 
> My favourite character is Alex, so enjoy an Alex fic :D

Alex was happy to say that things were looking up for him and the guys. It had been two weeks since Julie’s magical hug that had somehow removed Caleb’s stamp with the power of love, something all three of them were very grateful for. In those two weeks they had been formally introduced to Carlos and everyone had been surprised when he could see them even though they weren’t playing with Julie. Carlos had been sworn to secrecy, as Julie still didn’t quite know how to break the news to their dad that they had ghosts living with them.  
  
It seemed that Julie’s hug did more than just remove Caleb’s stamp. It was only small things at first but Alex and the guys noticed that things felt different. They felt more alive and somehow more solid. Alex could swear that he actually felt a change in the weather the other day. The day had started off cool, only for the temperature to skyrocket at lunch time, causing Alex to feel overheated and have the need to remove his pink hoodie. Sometimes he even felt the need to eat, something he knew he shouldn’t need to do.  
  
Alex worried that something was wrong with them, but Luke and Reggie didn’t seem to find anything wrong. They were enjoying the perks that Julie seemed to have granted them. Reggie could actually hangout more with Carlos without the one-sidedness and Luke seemed to be enjoying the ability to hold Julie’s hand as much as he could. As much as Alex wanted to enjoy the changes, there was just a part of him that would always worry.  
  
“You guys cool if I go out for a bit?” Alex asked the others, feeling an itch to get away.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Julie teared herself away from Luke’s grasp and answered with a smile, “Of course it’s fine Alex. Luke and I were just going to go over some lyrics and Reggie said he wanted to hang out with dad for a bit.”  
  
Alex nodded and poofed away before he could overthink his actions, with no destination in mind Alex wasn’t sure where he would end up.  
  
When Alex reappeared, he found himself standing somewhere in Hollywood Boulevard. The moment he recognised where he was, his breath hitched. Alex hadn’t heard from Willie since they had hugged outside of _The Orpheum_ and he had skated away. Alex could only hope that he was okay and that Caleb hadn’t found or punished him for helping them.  
  
Alex began to walk down the sidewalk lost in his own thoughts, only stopping briefly at the spot where Willie had crashed into him the first time. Shaking his head softly, Alex continued to walk with no destination in mind. Alex didn’t know how long it had been but when he finally looked up, the sun was setting and he found himself standing under the sign for _The Orpheum_.  
  
Alex sighed as more feelings of worry over the missing Willie bubbled up from deep within himself. He really should look for the other ghost, Alex missed him and wanted to hold him. Speak to him even, just to reassure himself that Willie was okay. Even if it was just to let him know that he and the others hadn’t crossed over.  
  
So lost in his chaotic thoughts, Alex didn't notice someone poof right next him.  
  
“Hey Alex,” Alex eyes widened, as he whipped around at the sound of Willie’s voice, without even thinking he pulled the other ghost into a tight hug. Tight enough that if Willie was still alive he definitely would walk away with bruises. He felt Willie wrap his own arms around his waist and squeeze back just as hard.  
  
“Willie,” Alex whispered softly to himself as he buried his face into Willie’s neck, not believing that he was really there in his arms, “Where have you been? Are you safe from Caleb?”  
  
Alex frowned as he felt Willie twitch as the mention of Caleb’s name.  
  
"He didn't hurt you," Alex reluctantly pulled away, but kept his hands holding onto Willie's, "Right? You got somewhere safe?"  
  
"I was staying with a few friends that aren't a part of the club but," Willie grimaced and squeezed Alex's hands in comfort, "Caleb has eyes everywhere. Got caught about a week back."  
  
Alex flinched, his eyes searching for any visible injuries, "But you're not hurt, right?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle," Willie answered, "Caleb doesn't go about destroying ghosts he finds useful and to him, I'm very useful. He'll give me the cold shoulder and I won't be allowed back in the club for some time, he'll probably even revoke my skating for a while. Nothing too extreme."  
  
Alex frowned as Willie almost flippantly listed off the things Caleb could do to him, “That doesn’t sound like the Caleb you warned us about or the one that nearly killed us for not joining his house band.”  
  
“He got a head of himself, acted a bit too rashly,” Willie shrugged, “He was afraid of what you three could do if you didn’t need him. Most, if not all, ghosts that come to and join the Hollywood Ghost Club are ones that can barely move objects by themselves or have trouble teleporting around, that sort of thing. By joining the club, Caleb gives them the chance to interact with the world again, live their new life away.”  
  
“What the hell?!” Alex’s frown deepened, not liking what Willie was saying. Last week, Willie had been terrified of what Caleb would do to all of them, but something had changed, something wasn’t right. He attempted to step back from the other ghost, but found himself unable to move. He watched as Willie frowned at their connected hands. Willie’s grip tightened as Alex tried to pull his hands away.  
  
“Willie, what’s your nickname for me?” Alex asked softly, praying for a correct answer.  
  
“You’re warm,” Awe and wonder filled Willie’s voice, as he looked up into Alex’s eyes, ignoring the question, “I can actually feel warmth coming off of you right now. How is that even possible?”  
  
Alex was confused, “What are you talking about?” His question momentarily forgot, maybe he had been right and Julie had changed them somehow.  
  
“Ghosts, we feel like nothing,” Willie explained, his hands turning over Alex’s as if to see if he could find a source, “Even to other ghosts, we don’t really register temperature. If anything we feel cold. But you, you’re warm. Like pleasantly warm, that doesn’t happen to us without something,” Something clicked in Willie’s eyes, “Or _someone_ interfering. Julie did something to you guys, didn’t she?”  
  
He blinked in shock, as Willie pushed himself close into Alex’s personal space, their clasped hands trapped between their bodies. Willie was looking at Alex as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
“Please,” Alex’s voice was soft, “Tell me what you call me.”  
  
Then, it was like a switch flicked and WiIlie’s eyes darkened, “Looks like I’ll have to keep her around for a bit longer then. If she can do this to you, imagine what she could do for me, with the right motivation of course.”  
  
Alex opened his mouth to protest, but Willie pursed his lips and blew smoke into the blonde’s face. Alex was given no choice but to inhale, he immediately felt his body go limp and his legs gave out from beneath him. Willie easily caught Alex’s taller body and wrapped his arms securely around his waist.  
  
“Easy,” Alex heard Willie whisper as he lowered his body to the ground, but his voice sounded far away and somehow wrong. Panic rose within Alex’s very being, “Don’t fight it, let it take you. You’ll be fine, I’ll take good care of you.”  
  
Darkness crept into the edges of his vision as Alex tried with all his might to stay awake, but it was a losing battle, as the other ghost’s power was too strong. The last thing Alex swore he saw before the darkness finally claimed him, was a familiar smirk on Willie’s face as his image flickered between Willie and Caleb.  
  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think <3  
> If you want to, come talk to me on my **[tumblr](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)**. I'd like more friends who enjoy JATP to chat with.


End file.
